Help Yourself
by Regis Rogers
Summary: Po gets news of an event in the village, and invites everyone to go! But a great mistake and a certain woman could really throw Po's life into a chaotic spin! Will everything be alright in the end? Read and see!
1. Invitation

A/N

my first fanfic! It will be three chapters, but if anyone wants a forth *mature* ending then I would do that as well. Thank you rate don't for get to RR!

-Regis

It was a warm day of average Chinese weather. A gentle breeze flowing like syrup through the valley; just strong enough to rustle the leaves and disturb any wind chimes. Training for the day had run its course and ended about an hour ago. Everyone was relaxing, Monkey and Mantis playing mahjong in the hall of heroes, Crane and Viper enjoying small, flirtatious talk. The dragon warrior was in the courtyard, lazing around as usual- stretching occasionally. Finally, Master Tigress was meditating under the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. She would do this often, if not daily; it was the perfect spot. She could see the training hall, the palace, the barracks, and the courtyard. Keeping an eye on Po was never a bad idea.  
Moments later, Zeng the palace messenger arrived through the gates, making an announcement to the nearest resident he could find, which just so happened to be a celebrity panda.  
"Good evening Master Po, I bring a message from the valley if you'd like to hear it."

Po being the nice guy he is was excited and bloated with energy amongst other things.  
"Sure Zeng, what do you have? Oh oh, let me guess! A mission?" Po said in a fun tone, taking a kung fu stance.

"Well not exactly Po, their's a dancing troop known as 'Ladies of the Shade' coming to the village, and they have invited the powerful warriors of the Jade Palace to attend their performance." Zeng said now more relaxed and casual.

"Ah awesome! This will be great! Thanks Zeng" Po said smiling at the avian, "I'll go tell everyone now, they'll all be glad to have some entertainment!" With that, Po went off to tell his friends.

First to the hall of heroes, "Monkey, Mantis, their's a dancing performance in the village later tonight, you guys want to go?" Said a happy panda.

"Sure Po, there will be plenty of ladies at a dance right!" Said Monkey, slyly giving a high five to Mantis. "Count us in!" Said Mantis just as Po left in a hurry.

A dance. Po didn't realize what this was until now. It was a dance. Like for couples. Huh. But his lack of focus got the better of him and he continued on his quest.

"Hey Crane, Viper, there's a dance in the village lat..." Po said before stopping quickly. His mouth grew a little dry, and his eyes grew large. Crane and Viper were pretty close to each other... Closer then usual. A close not meant to be seen by Po.  
Crane and Viper sat quietly, surprised at Po's intrusion but playing it cool.

"Ahhhh, hey Po, what do you need?" Said Viper in a nervous but, fine, tone for the snake.

"There's a dance in the village later, and I was wondering if you guys wanted... to go." Po said recovering fast, not understanding what he saw at all. Crane and a viper perked up at the word dance, realizing they had a date now.

"Yeah! Of course we'll go!" Said Viper, happy now. "Thanks Po!" Said Crane, equally happy for the opportunity.

Po was pleased with his recruiting skills, smiled at the two, and walked on to spread more news. He walked out of the kitchen and back to the courtyard- slowly beginning to ascend the steps that led to the tasty peach Po couldn't wait to get his hands on. Once there, he saw Tigress. As usual in lotus position, not quite into her true meditation state but very peaceful. Po liked that. He sat down next to her, a few feet away, the plateau seemed to shake with his sudden addition of weight to its top, and Tigress felt this- throwing her off from calmness and agitating her chi. She opened her eyes to see that fat panda. Happy as usual, smiling at her- and ooohh what a smile it was.

"Why does he look so happy? Is it me? Is something wrong with the way I look?" Tigress thought, she didn't want to admit this, but she was recently becoming more and more self-conscious about the way she looked.  
"What is it Po?" Tigress said in a gentle but annoyed tone.

There's a dance later tonight in the valley, everyone's going..." Po said innocently enough. But Tigress, to her, Po was asking, not telling. This worried her.

"A dance? Me? I... I'm that not that good looking am I?" Tigress thought to herself, now feeling more confident in her recent improvements to her appearance and to her body. She thought for a while, hesitating, no one else hesitated or thought like she did about something so simple.

Po was thinking as well,

"please please please."

He wouldn't say this out loud, but Tigress being there would mean a lot to him. He expected a delay like this after telling her, but he was edgier then expected. Patience was not his strong suit. Neither was being punched by Tigress, something he anticipated to happen if she was offended.

"Well Po, I suppose I could..." Po cut her off

"Great Tigress you'll love it! I'll come get you when it's time!" Said an extremely satisfied Po. Full attendance. No excuses. Happy day.  
Po ran off now, back to doing his thing where ever.

Tigress felt good, she had a date with Po, someone she'd had feelings toward for a while now. She was nervous though, don't get a tiger wrong- she'd never danced before. But inexperience never stopped her. "Po's a nice guy- he'll understand." Tigress though, purring lightly at this new development.  
Finding peace was easier for her now, and she continued meditating- subconsciously thanking Po for the inspiration.

Sadly Tigress was mislead, Po wasn't asking her, he was telling her, but she didn't know this; ignorance is bliss. At least for now.

Po never picked a peach from that tree.

The hours went by quickly, mahjong occupied Monkey and Mantis. A game usually lasted 90 minutes for 5 or so hands, but they were playing 5 winds (25 hands), and this would take a while. Crane and Viper were happy. They had a date after all. A real one too. Flirting can fill more time then those two thought.

The hours passed and the sun came and went. Like a wave. Not from the ocean, but a friendly neighbor. The paw rises and drops, faster then you'd expected too. Just like the sun.

Everyone was happy and getting ready.  
Viper had put fresh flowers on her head for Crane.  
Crane changed his pants and washed off a little.  
Monkey used a cologne he bought in the village, designed to 'attract the ladies.'  
Mantis had made arrangements with a butterfly or two.  
Po had been ready for hours, his old torn up pants no longer existed. Literally. Just as Tigress was working to improve her femininity, Po was increasing his hygiene by wearing new, navy blue shorts that were much more serious looking. Tigress always liked a serious man.

"I'm so glad I bought these new pants- they're more... kung fuè! Hi-ya!" Po said swatting at the air.

Now to her:

"I hope he likes this." Tigress said as she sprayed a perfume onto her body, getting some in her mouth and eyes by accident. She didn't do this kind of thing often. But tonight was special.  
"Dammit!" She said lightly rubbing her eyes and coughing.  
She wanted to look good, to look like a woman. Not that she didn't usually, but she wanted to be particularly attractive tonight. Her clothes were understated, simple vest and pants, just a slimmer fit, and in darker colors to promote the night sky and warmth kicked off by the lanterns. She really thought this one through.

There was a knock, she was ready, or at least felt so. She opened the door to see Po.

"Wow he looks good..." Tigress thought seeing him leaning up against the door smiling like he had been earlier. (Here, Po = John Stamos. There ya' go)

"Whoa Tigress you look amazing!" Po said holding out both hands as if to frame her waist. "Well come on everyone's waiting!"

Po ran off down the hall and out to the courtyard just ahead of Tigress, who was walking briskly to keep up.

She was sad he didn't take her arm like a true gentlemen, but he was Po, excited, and she knew it was his first time too.

"Everyone else is looking sharp, glad to see those boys cleaned up- too bad they'll go home empty handed as always." She thought. Knowing full well the only one with a chance was Crane, and Po, maybe.

They all descended the thousand steps together, all walking at the same casual pace, wondering how good the dancers would be; or who the dancers were in general- they'd been to events before of coarse. But never dancing.

They approached the village square, for the time of night, they were surprised to see so many of the villagers out, young and old- the PR for this event was great.

Lanterns of various primary colors were strung up above their heads, flower petals on the ground of the village square- a romantic touch. Tables strewn about, forming a large interior circle that could be nothing else but a dance floor.

The warriors were treated with praise and welcome as normal, young fan girls approached Po as always, but Tigress knew he'd wave them off- he was hers tonight. Selfishly hers.

"Hey girls! Nice to see the fans and all but, not tonight guys." Said Po.

"Aaaawww, but Dragon Warrior! You will at least be dancing right!" Said one girl. This rallied them all up. Po didn't expect to dance with anyone in particular- but these girls? No.

He had to improvise... "Aaaahh yeah girls, sorry, but aaaahh, I have aaaahh date!" Said Po proud of his quick thinking.

No one in the group reacted to this, all the boys had someone, Viper was certainly enjoying her company.

"That's it Po. Tell them." Thought Tigress.

The girls dispersed, sad now, but there were boys around to taunt and call for if needed.

The group found a table to share. The performance was about to start.

how was it? I'll post the second chapter once I get a review or two! I will accept suggestions to spice things up... Read my profile! Thanks!

-Regis


	2. The Dance

Chapter 2 of my first fanfic "Help Yourself"

Thanks for comments and suggestions!  
Doorman361- I think this chapter has more dialogue then the first, and the third chapter will have even more! It'll be longer (word wise) to... Thanks don't forget to RR

-Regis

"I heard a while ago that they're parasol dancers... Clouded snow leopards too!" Said Monkey excitedly, as if he had a chance.

"..."  
Tigress was lost. Literally. She had met other felines before. But beautiful dancers? Thin figures and promiscuous demeanors? Not around her man. She was territorial, and Po was simple; she had to keep him reined in good and tight.

The entertainment began. My were they beautiful. Everything Monkey wanted, and everything Tigress was worried about. The audience was mesmerized. Who knew a red umbrella would be such a sex symbol. But tonight, those boys out their were indeed concealing more then their blushing cheeks and wandering gazes.

Tigress was watching The dancers, she was less worried now for some reason-  
Po was an innocent guy.  
"Wow, this is better then I thought, I wonder if I could do those things..." Po pondered, enjoying the dance and nothing more. Simple. Good and simple.

Their were a few dancers, five or so. They all looked alike, and with the way they were moving, it was hard to keep count. It looked like a collide-a-scope of kittens and red parasols.

One dancer was eying Po, he didn't notice, surprisingly Tigress didn't notice, and even more so, no one noticed at all.

"My, what a wholesome man, he looks so strong and fun." Thought the dancer, intrigued.

The dance ended, applause was strong, the dancers proceeded behind a curtain, and the villagers danced. Merchants, doctors, day laborers, constable Hu, all danced. Rather well at that, nothing spectacular; just right with the beat booming from the band.

Mantis was off with his butterflies, Crane and Viper were enjoying the slowness of the music, Monkey was prowling around, with moderate success. All who were left at the table were the duo,

"This is amazing! It's even better then I'd imagined!" Po said, turning to face Tigress and look into her breath taking burnt amber eyes.

Tigress was flattered, "he'd imagined tonight? How sweet. Wonder if he planned anything for later... " she asked.

"It really was a great idea to do this Po. Do you have anything planned for later?"  
Tigress said- the words oozing with sexual energy and serious femininity. If she had hair, she'd twirl it between her digits.

Po responded, "actually I..." He was cut off before he could say he didn't.

Behind him stood an attractive, petite, clouded snow leopard, a dancer, blue eyes.

"Wow" thought Po, "she looks amazing- even up close, so natural."

She held out her paw like a civilized woman, to allow her beau to kiss its top and name himself. Po was still... Po.

He shook it. "Hello, my name is Po, you are?"

"My name is Song." A low, smooth voice, a woman's voice, she bowed, chuckling cutely at Po for shaking her paw rather kissing it.

"Did you enjoy the performance?"  
"Yeah of course it was fantastic! Everybody MUST have loved it!" Po said happily, making Song smile.  
"This is Tigress, we came from the Jade Palace to see your troop." Po said

Tigress was annoyed. "Couldn't she see me, he has a girl, and Po. What's the matter with him? Introducing his date to other girls?"  
"Hello" mustered Tigress to this home wrecking harlot. She wanted to dance. Now.

"Po I..." Too late.

Tigress was heart broken. The shards of glass within her would surely tear her to peaces. Po. Dancing. Already.

Do. The. Math.

The answer is not with Tigress.

He was with Song. "Harlot." Said Tigress quietly now standing up, frustrated, angry, hurt. She was on a date. Right? With him... And he... "Eeeeerrrrrggggghhh!"

She sat, looking for someone to dance with.  
"I'll get Po's attention- he'll regret ever saying hello to her."

She was partially right. But her reasoning was wrong.

Tigress looked around, there were boys, men, old men, but none looking at her.

"No one is looking at me. I'm Tigress, a monster. The Boa Gu Orphanage Monster. Stay away!" She was mad. She left early. Immediately. It wasn't even 8:30.

WITH PO & SONG

"You were a really great dancer" Po said, blushing a little. Song had a difficult time wrapping her arms around Po, so they were close together, very.

"Thank you!" Said Song happily. She liked the attention, not from an audience of strangers but from a man.

"I heard your quite the warrior Po." Said Song.

"Yeah! I'm the Dragon Warrior! Fighting crime! Serving up justice! It's, what I do."  
Po loved being a celebrity in the village, and first impressions to new fans are important to him. Especially when the fan is attractive like Song.  
When Po was monologuing, he backed away from Song and took a kung fu pose. Song covered her mouth and blushed at this gesture.

Po returned to dancing with Song, he was amazed how small she really was, her hips under his heavy and safe paws.

With Crane & Viper

Their physiques weren't designed to be together, it was an odd couple; but love is blind. Viper was wrapped around cranes neck- leaving enough of herself to be looking into Crane's eyes. Crane new it was strange. It felt strange. But not uncomfortable. Like a warm scarf that loved you.  
"Did she love me? Do I love her? Well, she is.." Crane was thinking.

So was Viper. "He's so nice to me, so wise- always knows what to say to me, to everyone. My prince."

A romantic couple indeed. Mantis was less fortunate  
Both were butterflies- and most people know not to touch a butterfly's wings- but then- what do you touch? What do you grab? They bickered all night.

With Mantis & The two butterflies

"Be careful! Your so clumsy how are you a warrior? You said you were serious!" Caterwauled One butterfly. She was high maintenance. Something this master hadn't the patience for.  
"Hey what about me! You can't dance with us both at once you fool!" Yelped the other, colliding mid arial dance with the other butterfly.

"Just calm down! I can't dance with you two if you keep fluttering your wings in my face!" Said Mantis sternly.  
They danced for another half hour until they parted bitter ways.  
Sadly Monkey was having a worse night.  
It was 9:15, curfew was 10:10, he had less then an hour left of suffering.

Monkey

Red face. Yes. Red face. You wouldn't think a man could be slapped so many times in one night, but smooth he was not.

A Goose  
A Duck  
A Monkey  
A Rhino  
A Buffalo  
A Fox  
A Lynx  
A Second Duck

All smacking him differently, a unique species, a unique slap. Except for the ducks, he has two of identical origins. Likely sisters.  
"One more and I gets a free ice pack from the palace!" Thought Monkey in a game show host voice.

10:00

The crowd dispersed.  
Po and Song were still dancing.

"Wow, time goes by fast, right?" Po said quietly.

"Yes it does Po, thank you for coming." Song said, slowly batting her eyes.

"It was worth it." Po said smiling again.

"Hey Po! Come on!" Yelled Monkey: Mantis, Crane, and Viper were waiting behind him headed in the direction of the palace.

"Coming!" Shouted Po.  
"Well, I..."

"Song darling come back here! We need help with this!" Called a dancer from around the curtain.

"Goodbye Po" said Song.  
She stayed in place for a while. Like she wanted something. But they parted without it. Song stayed with her troop, and Po left with his.

So was it alright? The real drama is in the final, and next chapter, don't for get to RR  
Sorry if it was short or bland- last one is epic!  
Working on another TiPo fanfic currently- see profile for details  
(If you liked this one- the one I'm working on will fit nicely)

-Regis


	3. Revelation & Confession

Hey everybody! Chapter three is here as promised, and as discussed begins with hefty dialogue, and is 2x longer then any other chapter! I hope you enjoy! RR please!

ALSO: I read the reviews of Ch.2, and I got a dialogue idea from  
-Goddess of Imaginary  
Thanks to her comment, this chapter is a few words longer! Thank you!  
-Regis

"Well, did you guys enjoy your night?" Said Po in a casual voice.

"No" said Monkey  
"No" said Mantis  
You could tell from their tones, they didn't want to talk about it.

"My night was wonderful Po." Said Crane looking at Viper  
"So was mine, how was your night Po?" Said Viper sweetly.

"It was cool, I met one of the dancers and spent some time with her- she was a nice girl." Said Po.

"Did you like her?" Asked Viper- prodding deeper for the juicier information.

"Well not like like her, she was sweet and all but..."

Po was interrupted, "but what? Do you already have someone in mind?"

Bang. Po walked right into this one. "Um, not really.."

"Understood."said Viper. She liked gossip. But Po was her friend, and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable after such a great night.

"So Ti, did you enjoy... where's Tigress? Did we leave her there?" Said Po, visually and audibly worried.

"No Po, she left a while ago." Said Monkey rubbing his swollen right cheek.

"Oh, thanks Monkey- ill check on her later and ask." Said Po. Still very worried.

"What if someone hurt her? did she have no one to dance with... Oh gods. I have it. Yes. I'm going to die."  
Po realized what happened now, all at once to. Boy did it hurt. He'd have to fix this, how? He'd have to survive the night first.

They were at the bottom of the steps now, beginning their ascent.

-With Tigress

"Here he comes, here everyone comes" said Tigress sadly.

She'd always dreamed of a man coming to her rescue, having passion enough for two that was hers for the working. Tigress dreamt that love was like candy, you just help yourself until you find one you like.

"I never did much sampling, only Po. To think that I... that I thought he was perfect. He didn't even realize what he was doing when he did it. Asking me, dancing with her, and now coming back. I feel so forgotten. I would have gave my..."

Tigress bit her lip- she nearly broke down crying. She let herself be vulnerable. She lost. Fantasy, that's what she wanted. That's what she expected. She almost had it too.

"I deserve better then this- it's unfair I'd be given all of this at once!" She loved him.  
No question.  
She was running out of time.  
They were half way up the thousand steps.

"Maybe I'll kick him down a few times, make him work for it." She thought deviously.  
"Wait, work for what? Me? He's a little late for that..."

Tigress was trailing off now. She wanted to forgive him. But she didn't know how. Staying quiet was her only option.

"He'll come to me- he'll apologize to me. He's Po, he apologizes even when he does nothing."

Speak of the panda

Tigress walked on now- back to the barracks. She went inside her room quietly. Not wanting to confront Po, or her emotions for that matter.

What ever goes on in her head- it was falling apart.

"Hey tigress we're back!" Shouted Po flamboyantly.

"He's taunting me. Why would he be so ruthless." Tigress thought.

Her back was pressed against the inside of her door, she was curled up: head between her legs. She nearly cried again but caught herself.

"Hey Po, we're going on a walk alright? Well be back by morning." Said Viper wrapped around Cranes neck.  
Po couldn't see Vipers tail, nor was he looking for it, but if he did, he'd be surprised where it was.

"Yeah Viper, that sounds fun, see you tomorrow."  
Po hadn't that slightest idea what the word 'fun' meant in that sentence.  
Monkey and Mantis were tired, down and out was to kind for their current positions.

"Po we're leaving too. I want to hit up the sauna house over the mountain. We won't be back by tomorrow morning either." Said Monkey, Mantis on his shoulder.

"Cool guys have a good time!" Said Po through a fake smile.

"You want to come with us?" Said Mantis.

"No I'm fine, someone should stay here since Shifu's away." Said Po. He had the perfect cover.

"Bye Po." Said Monkey and Mantis in unison.

The sauna was a few hours away, so they wouldn't be back until the next day. Viper and Crane headed in the direction of the village, probably staying down there for the night. Like they said- be back by morning.

Po watched them leave in near opposite directions.  
Just as they were out of earshot. Po realized something. I'm alone with Tigress.

"I wonder if she wants to do anything or is already asleep. I could cook for her- she's probably hungry for some tofu or maybe a night time tea."

Po walked up the barrack steps slowly, not wanting to disturb a sleeping tiger.  
Then, they both heard something. A woman's voice. Song.

"Po, Po! Are you up here!"

"He turned to see her small attractive face popped through the palace gate. Blue eyes peering at him intently.

"Right here Song, coming! Stay, stay right there!" Said Po quieter now.  
He still didn't want to disturb Tigress.  
Too late.

She heard it all. "That harlot is here? What does she want a kiss? A kiss from..."  
Tigress stood up fast. Real fast. What if she wanted a kiss? What is she wanted more then a kiss? From Po!  
"I'm mad at him now, but I'm not letting him any closer to that slut." Thought Tigress.

"Hey Song, could we step outside? Tigress is sleeping and we can't disturb her!"  
Said Po as he slowly walked out the gate with Song, leaving it slightly ajar.

Tigress jumped from her balcony down to the garden below, sprinting to the gate opening where she could here the two better. She pressed her back to the closed side of the gate, staying perfectly quite.

"So Song, what's up?" Po said confusedly.

"Po, I was wondering If you wanted to, not that you have to, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. My troop. Be with me- you know, my one and only, your one and only?"  
Song said, she sounded scared to ask, also hinting sexually with her tail flicking from side to side violently.

Tigress was silent for two reasons now. "Po? Leave? Leave the palace, the five, me? He.. Would he... He just met her!"

Po was equally silent, he didn't know what to say. Song looked slightly worried he was taking so long, but he replied.

"Song, your a great girl and all but..."  
"What? But what?" Song said slowly.

"There's someone else, someone else in my life right now. I couldn't leave."

Now it was Songs turn to be silent, she wasn't used to men saying no to her before. Especially men who she genuinely liked.  
Po didn't like the silence, he didn't want to hurt her.

"You are welcome in the valley anytime, I'll always be around for another dance..."

Song smiled at Po. He was so nice.

Se reached up with her lips, trying to kiss Po, she wanted to earlier, but just couldn't.  
Even now, Song could kiss him like she wanted, but Po stopped it.

He placed his left paw over his own muzzle, she kissed it instead. She licked his paw too. He missed out on one hell of a kiss.  
The pads of his paws were clean, smooth, and soft. But not his lips. The wrong target.

Song took two steps back and looked sad but understanding.

"I'm sorry Song, I shouldn't have led you on like that, I was to physical with you. I sent out the wrong message."

Po was upset earlier- realizing what he had done. But now, he knew it was worse. What it looked like, it looked like he was 'with' Song. And Tigress...

Tigress. Song.  
Song.

"You really love her don't you?" Said Song, totally a different reaction then Po expected.

"Yes I really do." Po was looking at the ground, but he did not hesitate when answering this question.

"I'd be glad to walk you down the stairs Song, it's the least I could do."  
She giggled, excepting the offer, they walked down the steps together, the last time together would be used in that context.

Tigress.

She was weeping silently. Po was in love. In love!  
"Is it me? Don't get your hopes up Ti... But who else! There's that goat girl who he almost married that one time... But..."

She started walking back to the barracks to think. She made it only three steps when Po came back in. Closing the gate behind him and seeing Tigress standing there- back towards him.

"She heard all of it." Po thought.  
"Did you hear any of that?" Po asked in a frightened and caught tone.

She turned around slowly, Po could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Who is she?"  
Tigress spoke slowly, but she was demanding. The look she gave Po said tread carefully, making Tigress mad at you was one thing; but making her cry- now that's a crime.

Tigress was scared. Truly and completely enveloped in fear. She new if Po said any other name then her own- she'd be responsible for breaking her own heart. Her heart had broken earlier that same night, but this, right now, could break it beyond repair. Beyond saving.

Curiosity killed the cat- good thing she's a tiger.

Po stepped forward fast, faster then Tigress ever thought he could move; a speed only she thought she could travel at. But he wasn't running away. He ran at her. Head on. He hugged her. A powerful hug that couldn't be broken no matter how hard Tigress tried. But Tigress didn't try. She hugged back. She never had a chance to say no. Even though she would have gave herself willingly.  
Po rubbed her back, gently sweeping his paw up and down, getting lower each time. Po was upset beyond Tigress' knowledge. Po needed this hug more then anyone could have ever known.

Eventually Po released her, something neither of them wanted; but mutually knew it would happen. Po placed his right paw on tigress' cheek, lightly caressing her soft face. Po was looking in her eyes. Those breathtaking burnt amber eyes. Tigress was calm now, all anger and sorrow gone. She hoped for a kiss. She needed this. She needed to feel wanted. Po had been weakly smiling.  
Po looked down slightly, his eyes had been filling with hurt, so much hurt; enough to accommodate a wars worth of misery. He let go of her cheek slowly.  
His smile was lost.  
Tigress reached for his paw. To hold it. To put it back where it belonged. But she couldn't, Po couldn't do it now.

"Good night Ti." Po walked away slowly back to the barracks. He would never leave Tigress longing like he just did- but he was broken inside. Far more broken then Tigress had ever seen.

But Po is never broken beyond repair. He's Po.

Tigress let him go. She didn't know why, but she couldn't taker her eyes of him as he walked away, back to the barracks. He stopped to look back twice, but didn't. If he looked back he would have exploded right there in the courtyard.

Po went inside his room, the room next to Tigress', Po stood on his balcony, leaning over the rail in a position usually assumed by someone who is crying. Po was not, but certainly could be any minute.

Tigress walked back to the barracks a few moments later.

"What's wrong with him, he looked so sad.. Is it something I did? I was so mad at him but now..."

Great minds think alike.

Tigress walked through her room just as Po did minutes earlier. She stepped out to her balcony and looked out, seeing Po there, still so upset, he could barely move.  
Po stood up straighter now.

"I'll give you some privacy." Amazing he could say that much. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him- with a gentleness that seemed impossible.

Tigress looked around, the garden below was laden with yellow roses. It was dark, but they were still strong.  
Tigress needed to be strong. Right now. Never a problem before, but now. She was feeling things she'd never felt before. And weakness was rife in her petite frame.

Use it or you lose it. Emotions, all new to her, she felt like she was learning how to swim, so vulnerable and confused... scared. But Po was drowning to, drowning in emotion- and she had to save him.

Tigress walked slowly toward her door, turning right and approaching Po's door just down the hall.

Tigress was humming softly to herself, a tune she must have came up with herself- because it's alien to those who are fortunate enough to hear it.

She knocked softly... waiting, now silent.

Po opened the door with the same impossible gentleness he used on the balcony. His pants were different though, he had changed into his night clothes- white silk shorts that were much thinner and more *transparent then his normal attire.

Tigress stared for a moment. Blank mind, face, just a short gasp before she collected herself.  
Tigress had stared secretly at the panda's heart shaped ass before. But now, she could see the whole thing; with a gift as well, since tight shorts do nothing to conceal manhood. His black and white fur meet like the beach and the ocean, sweeping down his front, back, and sides methodically; slowly dissolving beneath the silk of his shorts. Tigress was unaware how long she had actually been staring for.

Po was unfazed. Normally Tigress looking at him like that would make him feel violated- more so on the proud and flattered side really. Maybe even aroused. Tigress was anyway. She'd seen him wearing very little before- but she always preferred him to wear the minimal required.

To protect & serve right?

"Po, what's wrong- your not acting yourself since you got back from the.. village."  
Tigress said, more curious now.

Tigress, I'm so sorry I didn't ask you to dance, you must have felt so forgotten."

She did.  
"I felt like a monster, an awful monster, with you just leaving me there..."

" I should have never danced with that girl- especially when you where right there; practically in front of me!"

Po said sounding disappointed in his own judgement.

"An your not a monster Ti, and you're not awful! Your eyes are beautiful, I was lost in them before... Before I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Po drifted off at the end, becoming quieter and quieter, looking down, ashamed.

Tigress was shocked.

"Po, I..." Tigress was about to tell him to stop, to stop blaming himself. But He spoke,

"Tigress I was talking about you, I told that girl I was interested in someone else- you are that someone else. I despise to see you hurt, to see you angry, I want nothing more then to have you smile and purr. To see you satisfied and comfortable. I want to protect you from anything and everything, make you feel safe and wanted. Your loyal, trustworthy, strong, beautiful, I... I... I love you Tigress. I've thought this for a while now and it drives me crazy; you're just so perfect- anymore so and I'd be worried."

Po said chuckling nervously at the end, fearing a punch or a kick was coming.

Tigress was stone Still. She liked him, a lot, love could be said for that, but was astounded that someone so amazing would just fall from the sky and love her back.

She kissed him.

No thinking, she just did it. He didn't stop her. Why would he? It was passionate and loving like you couldn't believe. The moment both of them had wanted but both of them were to scared and nervous to make happen; but now, it was.

The kiss was wet, passionate, years of suppressed emotions were released simultaneously; this was true romance. There were not fireworks or sparks, better: the entire world stopped spinning, allowing this moment to last a lifetime.

Po was so over loaded, he fainted. Down on the ground cold.

Pants still thin, more revealing at this angle. Tigress was coming down from her orgasmic high off her first kiss, opening her eyes slowly, then realizing his high had knocked him out cold.

She crouched down- placing her ear near his nose to make sure he was still breathing. His hot and gentle breath circulated in and out of her ear like the tide.

She liked this. It felt so right.

Her neck was just above his mouth. Sharp teeth and a strong jaw that could kill... Kill her. She was vulnerable. Something, she would never allow herself to be. But right now, she was in love, and love makes you do things.

The scent of Tigress so near Po's face pleased him.  
He woke up gently, Tigress backing away slowly from his face, only to receive a second and equally extravagant kiss.

"You're so beautiful Tigress, I've always thought you were the most beautiful and perfect feline I'd ever laid eyes on."

Tigress blushed fiercely, enough to see through her soft fur.

"Po, I'm... sorry. I over reacted, I made a mistake. I was jealous."  
Pausing briefly after saying each I, as if crucifying herself.

"No Ti, I made the mistake. I should have asked you to go with me as a couple. Not just bring you and let you sit there all alone. It was unfair of me. Can you forgive me?"

Po said these words carefully- he would never hurt her, and he wanted to be sure she was happy.

Tigress smiled and kissed Po gently on the lips.  
A short and comfortable peck from an otherwise tough and fierce warrior  
"Yes!" Tigress said while batting lightly at Po's chest. Simultaneously running her claws through his thick fur; taking in his mass and warmth.

Tigress never thought Po liked her back. He was so flamboyant and rich in more ways then one. She was- masculine- sadly. But he liked a strong woman.

Tigress had seen other woman float by him- staring. Adoringly. But now, he'd never look back, at them. Because he had her and she had him. So perfect together. Why did it take them both so long to realize this?

"No one has ever made me feel like you do Po, I really do love you." Tigress was sincere, speaking slowly and giving an alluring look that screamed:  
"Come and get me already!"

"I love you to Ti."

They kissed again, grasping each others paws, squeezing occasionally in a playful manner. Tigress pushed up against Po, using her muscle to back him into his room.  
Po stumbled slightly before falling into his bed- tigress lay on top of him. She placed her head on his neck,listening to his heartbeat; her body rising with each breath.  
She was purring happily.

So what did you think?  
Thank you all for the feedback on my first fanfic, a success if I do say so myself!  
Did you catch my reader edit? :)

my next story is released tomorrow 'Why Not?' If you liked this then you'll like that!  
Why Not will be rated M as well, I think you know why ;)  
-Regis


End file.
